Biting Into a Mango
by Imyoshi
Summary: He ignored it all.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Biting Into a Mango**

**By: Imyoshi**

It was a first for Ron Stoppable.

Someone somewhere had finally managed to get on his last nerve.

Sitting in their ride home, Kim bluntly ignored Ron, arms crossed, still angry at what he did earlier this hour. Ron didn't care. She did not have the full story and right now he was in no mood to be dealing with her high attitude emotions. Let her sulk. He instead chose to recall what actually got her angry in the first place.

Funny, he never thought that it could happen. He always stood proud at the claim no one could ever embarrass him, very less get under his skin. If Bonnie couldn't even pull it off, then what chance did anyone else have? As far as he had figured, his calm go lucky exterior was safe—his fortress of immunity per se.

The sidekick had been wrong.

Truth be told, he hadn't blamed the man in front of him entirely, only partially. His attitude had just happened to be the last straw needed to make the sidekick lose his cool. Poor sap.

After saving the dude from a building on fire that he caused with his carelessness with machinery, the man hadn't thanked Ron in saving him. Not that Ron would've expected anything less, pretty normal in fact. If anything he didn't even notice anymore. However, as soon as he turned to walk away and go meet up with Kim, it happened.

...

"Took you long enough."

And Ron's foot stopped halfway, his mind reeling at the words that had left that ungrateful bastard's mouth, the grin on his face slowly turning into a frown.

Stunned, he looked backed to stare at him as he wiped bits of dust from his expensive coat, his eyes staring accusingly at the sidekick as if _he _started the damn fire in his office.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to completely stare at the man.

Said man's eyes narrowed, "What? You deaf boy? I said it took you long enough." Adjusting his coat, he gave one last glare at him before he began to walk off, away from the silent teen.

Watching him leave, Ron felt something stir in his chest**—**something bad, very bad. It was one thing for Ron to be ignored, that he could handle. But to be recognized in a negative fashion was something he was not use to. Ron actually would have preferred to be ignored; it made it that much easier to hide and even easier to hold everything back.

Too bad that currently wasn't the case now.

Many of his repressed emotions slowly started crawling out the hole he normally tossed them in. The very emotions he tossed around whenever nobody acknowledged him. And they affected him.

The sidekick's eyes became very cold.

Looking back at it, Ron should've just let him walk away. He should've just forgotten about it. He should've just shrugged it off as nothing. He should've done anything... anything else but grab the guy by his arm, forcing him to turn around.

_Grip!_

"Hey now, hold on!" Ron demanded his upbeat grin all gone. "I think the words you meant to say were thanks for saving my life."

Somewhat caught off guard from the teen, the man swiped his arm away, glaring at the boy. "Why should I thank you? You were just doing your job. And pretty poorly I might add."

Poorly! Ron didn't even know if you could save someone like that, but he did know when someone was looking down on him. And by probably the _last _person that should be doing that to him.

"What does that mean?" he asked, anger building. "I just saved your life, dude! I didn't have to do that. I'm not getting paid to do this you know!"

"And I can see why," he sneered. "You were pretty pathetic back there! It was a miracle that we even got out of there alive!"

_Shut up_

"I mean of all the people that could've came to my aid, I got the damn sidekick! Not even the hero!"

_Shut up!_

"I'm starting to wonder why they even allow people like you to help others! What good could ever come from the sidekick?"

_Shut up!_

"Do you even know who I am? I'm a very important person and I deserve the best! Not the worst! Not some clumsy fool of a kid, barely old enough to be my son."

_Shut up!_

"Now if that pretty redhead had saved me... that would be a whole different story there. Oh the things I would like to do to her."

_Smack!_

Before clear thought came back to Ron, the man before him laid on the floor from a fist directly impacting him squarely between the eyes. Everything happened so fast that Ron didn't even notice they had attracted a crowd of on lookers by the time he gripped his fist.

And he didn't care.

Walking away from semi-unconscious man, Ron ignored the way people around stared at him, his mind more focused on far darker matters.

He ignored the collective gasps between the crowds of people, the hush whispers he knew meant later trouble for him, and even a panicking Kim running up towards him. He ignored it all.

Instead all Ron could focus on was when he hit that man. Wondering for a split moment what frightened him more.

That he hit someone fueled off anger.

Or the fact that he enjoyed doing it.

* * *

**Author Notes: **You'll never know what foods you like until you bite into one.


End file.
